Soulmates
by Candykaykay2001
Summary: Despite going through so many arguments, breakups, and life threatening situations, something always drew us to each other. Almost like we were soulmates. Rated T for language and mentions of blood. Requested by RedthePokemonMaster. Two-shot.


**Hey everyone! Instead of a NateXRandy story, I'm taking a shot at a NateXGina story courtesy of RedthePokemonMaster who requested it. I hope you like it. Enjoy.**

 **...**

" What do you want Nate?"

I stepped back, shoe connecting with a pebble as I stared at the girl I had hated since the sixth grade. Her hands shook and her eyes were sunken in and glassy as she stared up at the inky black sky. Her blonde hair was dull, falling around her shoulders and clinging to the black fabric of her shirt.

Her glasses were askew and her lips trembled as she clutched the bottle of cheap vodka in her grasp. I swallowed as I stared at her hunched form, running my hands through my gelled hair.

I stepped forward a little, wondering if she would stop me. She didn't and I took that as an invitation to sit next to her.

The moons silver rays bounced off of the leaves of the trees as she lifted the bottle to her lips and chugged a small amount. I watched hypnotized as she swallowed the liquid like a pro and as that thought crossed my mind I felt my gut twist. That meant that she had been doing this for a while if she wasn't fazed anymore.

" Why are you drinking?" I whispered, shivering as the evening air filtered through my thin hoodie. " Aren't you underage?"

She snorted, lips curling up into a sneer. A chuckle burst forth from her throat as she flopped backwards, shirt straining as her breasts pressed against it. She ran a hand through her hair, tugging at the thick strands as she sighed.

" Why do you suddenly care about how I live my life? I'm not interfering with you or your bitch of a girlfriend, so what's your reason?" She spat as she kicked her foot forward, spraying up dirt.

I winced twiddling my thumbs absentmindedly as I looked away. " Audrey and I broke up yesterday."

She paused and shifted, the glass clinking against the wooden bench as she sat up. " I'm sorry to hear that Nate. I know you two were close, but that still doesn't answer my question as to why you're crying to me?"

My eyes met hers and I felt my face heat up as I stared into her dark blue eyes, despite them being glazed over with the effects of alcohol.

" I want you back."

Then the next thing I knew, I was sprawled on the ground with a throbbing cheek as Gina stood over me, chest heaving and face beet red.

" You really are stupid," She hissed as her boots crunched against small pebbles. " Am I really some fucking rebound to you? Do you really think I'm that dumb to crawl back to your pathetic ass?!"

She kicked me in the side and I groaned, curling up as she spat out obscenities. " I'm am _never_ and I mean _never_ getting back with you. It was a mistake the first time and it was stupid the second time. A third time isn't going to happen with me."

I winced as my side pulled. I grabbed the bench and pushed myself up into a sitting position as I stared at Gina. She was no longer the boastful little sixth grader that I grew to hate. She was a dedicated and fierce woman I had grown to love.

Her nostrils were flared as her hands clenched into fists. Her jaw sat pressed together tightly as I slowly stood up. She was aware, watching my every move like a lioness on the prowl, as I stood, wobbling on my feet.

" Look I know we didn't work out back in ninth grade, but I swear to you that I'm a better man than I was two years ago," I muttered placing my hands in front of me. " I won't make the same mistake again. I won't lose you."

"Bullshit," she spat out waving my words away. " You said the exact same thing when I took you back. And then you went ahead and cheated on me with that bitch Audrey."

She smiled, laughing hysterically as she kicked her now empty bottle across the ground. It skidded until it came to a halt by a tree, cracking.

" Now you're crawling back to me because you knew you made a mistake the first time you kissed her. Isn't that right Nathan?" She whispered, lips poking out. " Isn't it right that you're just as lying and despicable as all the rest?"

" Gina listen to me-" " No. Don't you dare say another word, you son of a bitch."

My hands clenched into fists and I frowned, feeling my body shake uncontrollably. " Goddammit Gina I'm trying to make things right! I made a mistake and I can own up to that. I shouldn't have hurt you the way I did and I'm sorry."

Her hand connected with my cheek and I stumbled, almost falling. " It's too fucking late for an 'I'm sorry'! I gave you my heart and you crushed it without mercy and you just expect me to _trust you with it again?!_ What kind of girl do you take me for?!"  
I rubbed my cheek as I stood up slowly, looking her in the eye. " A smart one who realizes that humans aren't perfect. That we all make mistakes and all deserve a second chance."

" I gave you your second chance," She growled, voice low and cold. " And you fucked it up. I can't give you a third one."

I reached for her shoulders, but she slapped my hands way, eyes darting wildly. " Don't fucking touch me, jackass."

Then she pushed past me, boots crunching under the autumn leaves. I grabbed her wrist, stopping her, but she ripped it away, without looking at me.

" Gina wait!" I shouted as I ran after her. She picked up the pace, but I was still able to grab her from behind.

She squirmed, cursing the day I was every born, but being stronger than her she couldn't do much of anything but that. I spun her around until I was seeing her face to face and I suddenly didn't hear her voice, screaming at me, as I held on tighter. All I saw was the plump pink lips that I had kissed so many years ago. The lips I wasn't able to forget and the way her body curved so delicately. I looked into her eyes, seeing the fire beneath dancing through. The same fire she always had when we were fighting, even as kids when we didn't understand the concept of love and it's effects.

I leaned forward, already feeling her tense and shout louder, but I didn't care. Our lips connected, becoming one solid force and I held her tight in my arms, refusing to let go, even for a second.

And as I predicted, she melted in my arms, moving along. She wrapped her arms around my neck, digging her fingernails into my flesh, her chest pressing to my own and in that moment it was pure bliss. In that moment, I knew that I truly needed her in my life.

Alcohol overtook my taste buds, tasting foul and sour, but I looked past that as she pulled away slowly from me, face now a light dusted pink. Her lips were swollen and trembling as a tear slipped free from her eye, traveling down her pale cheek.

She looked up at me, eyes filled with tears as she hugged herself tightly, shrugging my hands away from her.

" Why do you like causing me pain?" she whispered softly, shoulders hunched. " Do you get enjoyment out of constantly stomping on my heart?"

" I didn't mean to do it on purpose, Gina." I muttered as I flopped on the bench, intertwining her hand in my own. " I was just a kid. I didn't know any better."

She ripped her hand free and began stomping off. " That's not a good enough excuse."

I jumped up and the moment I did she began running. Cursing, I ran after her, dodging trees and branches as we burst into a bus stop station. She stumbled towards the crosswalk sign, furiously pressing the button. I grabbed her forearm and she pushed me away, falling into the street. She looked both ways, glared at me and began walking across.

I ran after her once again and grabbed her from behind. She whirled around, spinning on her heel, pushing me away.

" Just go away Nate!" She shouted as she backed up. " Why can't you understand that I don't want to be with you anymore?!"

" Because I know you still love me stupid!" I shouted as I stepped forward, grabbing her hands. " You don't want to admit it because that would admit to missing me, but you know it's the truth. You're just to fucking stubborn!"

My hands switched to her wrists to prevent her from breaking away as easily, but before she could utter another word from her lips, the sound of a honking horn caught my attention.

I didn't even think. I just reacted. I pushed Gina out of the way, watching a she fell to the ground with a pained oomph before I felt my body bend and contract in a way it shouldn't. The sound of bones breaking caught my attention as I became airborne, seeing the stars twinkle. I heard Gina scream my name as I landed with a thud on the cold, hard asphalt.

Blood pooled beneath me, warm and sticky, but surprisingly I wasn't fazed at all. I just stared at it smiling as I coughed up a wad of blood.

The sound of boots pounding against the ground reached my ears and soft hands began caressing my hair. Her voice was thick as tears splashed onto my face. She sat whispering that everything would be just fine. That I would pull through this. But even I knew that was just a lie to comfort both of us.

My arm felt like dead weight as I lifted up to wipe away her tears. Her eyes widened and she bit her lip to hold back another sob.

" You stupid son of a bitch," She whispered as she caressed my cheek. " You shouldn't have saved me."

I smiled, moving my fingers to her lips. " I-I l-love y-you G-Gina."

Her face scrunched up tightly as she gripped my hand, looking back. She screamed at the guy to see if he was calling an ambulance, shoulders shaking. She whipped her head back to me, chest heaving erratically.

" Don't talk like that baby. You'll pull through. I know you will." She whispered, shaking. " Dammit Nate we were supposed to do so much together!"

I gasped as a wave of pain crashed over me and she grabbed my hand, screaming for someone to save me. Cursing the ambulances for being so slow and me for risking my life the way I did.

I shivered, feeling my body go numb and I knew I didn't have much time left. I would be dead before the ambulances even managed to get here on time.

I pulled on her sleeve, bringing her down until our lips were barely brushing. I leaned up and kissed her softly, alcohol mixing with blood this time.

She pulled away and her tears dripped onto my cheeks as the sirens grew closer. " Nate _do not_ leave me dammit!"

I smiled and then everything began to fade as my eyes closed. And before my heart stopped, all I saw was Gina from the moment I first met her until the moment I last saw her. Every argument, every kiss, every hug, and every thing we ever talked about. I saw it all and I smiled.

I love you Gina.

" _Nate!"_

… **..**

 **Okay, before you guys start freaking out, don't worry. I decided to make this a two shot instead of a one shot, so you'll see the next installment sometime during the week. See you in the next chapter.**


End file.
